


Никаких поцелуев

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, BDSM, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: Дэн - асексуал, а Фил - любитель БДСМ и всякого такого, но несмотря на это, они счастливы вместе, потому что у них есть особое соглашение.





	Никаких поцелуев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss-Me-Not Kinks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527084) by [FairytaleTalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairytaleTalia/pseuds/FairytaleTalia). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ для команды WTF YouTube 2018

Звук кожаного хлыста, резко ударяющего и без того повреждённую кожу, эхом отдаётся от стен. Скулёж юноши заглушает чёрный шарообразный кляп у него во рту. По его подбородку стекают слюна и пот, а Филу это нравится. Ему нравится, как карие глаза встречаются с его собственными, в них видны одновременно страх и мольба о большем.

Он зарывается рукой в мягкие тёмные волосы и притягивает лицо раба ближе.

— Теперь с тебя довольно?

Парень хнычет и давит на шар, мешающий ему говорить, но кляп не двигается. Он качает головой и осторожно придвигается ближе к Филу.

Фил стоит над ним; он держит в руке хлыст, а юноша стоит на коленях на полу. Он в полном беспорядке. На его шее красуются несколько синяков. Только отпечатки пальцев, никаких засосов — Фил оставляет их только на том, кто принадлежит ему. Но никогда — на незнакомце, которого он подцепил в БДСМ клубе.

Парень под ним снова жалобно скулит, пытаясь дать Филу понять, чего он хочет. Фил улыбается и гладит его по голове.

— Покажи мне, чего ты хочешь, раб. — Он говорит спокойным голосом, но это приказ.

Без всяких колебаний парень прижимается лицом к затянутому в джинсу паху Фила. Он обнюхивает более чем очевидную выпуклость его эрекции и жалобно смотрит, пытаясь изобразить щенячий взгляд. Он напрягает руки, скованные за спиной в районе локтей, словно хочет ими пошевелить. Конечно же, он не может. Филу нравится делать своих рабов недвижимыми и зависимыми.

После ещё одной тщетной попытки парня вытолкнуть изо рта круглый кляп Филу становится его жалко и он вытаскивает его. Комнату наполняет писклявый скулёж.

— Пожалуйста, господин, — бормочет парень и трётся собственным стояком о ногу Фила как разгорячённый кобель.

Фил неодобрительно ахает и поднимает хлыст как предупреждение. Парень пугается и спешит занять позу подчинения. Задницей вверх, лицом в пол. Ей легко научиться, она унизительная и обезличенная. Именно так Фил и любит проводить субботние вечера.

— Умоляй, — приказывает он и проводит хлыстом по узкому разлёту плеч незнакомца.

Парень вздрагивает и крепко стискивает зубы. Он делает вдох и умоляет еле слышным голосом. Он умоляет, чтобы его выебали, он ласково просит освобождения. Обычно Филу нравится дразнить и растягивать сессию подольше, но уже прошло немало времени, и какая-то его часть говорит ему, что он должен быть в другом месте. Поэтому он хмыкает, словно глубоко задумавшись, а затем нагибается и резко тянет юношу за волосы, чтобы он посмотрел вверх.

— В кровать, живо.

Он убирает хлыст на место, в ящик, откуда он его взял, и достаёт смазку с каким-то ароматизатором, на запах которого он не обращает внимания. Его мысли уже далеко отсюда; он стягивает джинсы и подходит к кровати. Перед ним распластался парень с взлохмаченными каштановыми волосами и кофейными глазами, наполненными похотью. Не идеален, но сойдёт.

Он залезает между ног сабмиссива и прижимает ноги парня к его груди.

— Ты будешь хорошим маленьким рабом и будешь держать ноги вот так? — спрашивает он. Это скорее приказ, но он уверен, что парень поймёт это, несмотря на вопросительный тон. Иногда с него слетает маска доминанта и открывается нежная и заботливая личность.

Юноша лихорадочно кивает и подкладывает свои руки, всё ещё скованные за спиной, под задницу, чтобы было легче оставаться в этой позе.

И Фил начинает действовать. Он сразу же вставляет два пальца, так как сабмиссив говорил, что подготовился дома, перед походом в клуб. Фил сгибает указательный палец и ищет простату парня. Вскоре кажется, что он её находит, потому что бёдра парня резко поднимаются, а с его губ срывается высокий стон. Фил немного ёжится от этого звука, но продолжает работать пальцами, пока не решает, что он достаточно растянут. Он надевает презерватив, нависает над сабмиссивом и без предупреждения входит. Парень вскидывает голову и едва не сталкивается с Филом лбом.

Тот чуть сдаёт назад и берётся за ноги парня. Его ритм быстрый и скоординированный. Филу слишком долго этого не хватало, чтобы быть спокойным. А судя по стонам раба и по резким движениям его бёдер, он был вовсе не против. Какое-то время они оба стонут и хватают ртами воздух, а хлопки кожи о кожу становятся достаточно громкими для того, чтобы Фил вспомнил другой голос — не этого незнакомого парня

Он чувствует в животе жар и поджимает пальцы ног. Не тратя времени даром, он тянется к члену парня и надрачивает ему, чтобы тот поскорее кончил. Фил хочет завершить сессию и пойти домой.

Спустя ещё несколько секунд сабмиссив кричит и без предупреждения кончает прямо Филу на руку и на свой собственный живот. Фил помогает ему выдержать оргазм, после чего тянется вперёд, прижимаясь к его телу настолько плотно, чтобы почувствовать хорошо знакомый запах кожи и секса, и одновременно закрыть глаза и на последние несколько секунд перестать быть доминантом. Он держится за сабмиссива, когда кончает, и закрывает глаза. Только когда он чувствует, как презерватив немного спадает с его опавшего члена, тогда он выходит.

Парень коварно улыбается, и прежде, чем Фил замечает, на долю секунды он касается его губ своими. Фил резко отступает назад и оставляет парня на кровати одного. Его разум затуманен пост-коитальной дымкой, но ему удаётся сердито нахмурить брови.

— Какого чёрта ты пытался сделать?

Сабмиссив садится, надувает губы и поворачивается боком, безмолвно прося Фила снять наручники с его локтей. Тот делает это, но сохраняет между ними дистанцию.

— Обнимашки после сессии? — спрашивает парень, его глаза блестят.

Фил недовольно вздыхает и убирает наручники в положенный ящик.

— Ты получишь нужный уход, потому что я не из тех мудаков, которые кидают своих сабмиссивов одних, но никаких обнимашек. И никаких поцелуев, — резко добавляет он. — Я предупреждал тебя ещё до того, как мы начали.

Юноша пожимает плечами и тянет руку, чтобы ухватиться за Фила.

— Ой, ну я был уверен, что смогу уговорить тебя пересмотреть свои правила.

Фил подаётся назад и начинает одеваться.

— Нет, спасибо.

Он сосредотачивается на пуговицах своей рубашки и хмурится. Он надеется, что когда вернётся домой, это не вызовет ссору.

Последняя пуговица проскальзывает на место и он поднимает с пола куртку.

— И если ты не можешь уважать мои правила, тебе придётся поискать кого-то ещё, чтобы он о тебе позаботился. Такова была сделка, — резко говорит Фил и открывает дверь. — Пока, Аарон.

— Адам вообще-то, — кричит парень вслед Филу, когда тот громко хлопает дверью.

По дороге на улицу он надевает куртку. Когда он выходит наружу, он тяжело вздыхает, а затем машет рукой, подзывая такси. Вскоре рядом с ним останавливается машина, и Фил плюхается на заднее сиденье.

Филу уже стало паршиво из-за того, что он оставил сабмиссива одного в тёмной комнате клуба. Он не слишком сильно волнуется, зная, что парень не был под кайфом или слишком избит, чтобы пошевелиться. Просто у Фила характер такой, поэтому он зол на самого себя.

Фил смотрит в окно и видит знакомую улицу. Он достаёт деньги ещё до того, как машина останавливается, и отдаёт их водителю. Спустя несколько секунд он уже оказывается у входной двери и нетерпеливо открывает её. В гостиной горит свет, Фил видит это ещё из прихожей. Он снимает обувь и вешает куртку на крючок.

Он медленно, на цыпочках, проходит в комнату, стараясь не разбудить другого человека, который мог заснуть. Впрочем, Дэн вполне себе бодр, он растерянно смотрит на Фила.

— Почему ты уже вернулся? — спрашивает он.

Фил пожимает плечами и садится на диван рядом с ним.

— Не мой вечер.

— Оу, — говорит Дэн и выключает свой ноутбук. — Значит, завтра снова пойдёшь?

Фил улыбается и кладёт голову на плечо Дэну.

— Нет, я сегодня получил сполна.

Дэн поднимает брови и осматривает его с головы до ног.

— Вообще, да, я заметил.

Фил широко открывает глаза и он разглядывает себя.

— Что? Как?

Дэн берёт его руку своей и поворачивает ладонью вверх. Вся его рука красноватого цвета от шлепков, которые он отвешивал своему сабмиссиву.

— Вот так.

— Ага, — говорит Фил. Его взгляд возвращается к лицу Дэна. Как может человек быть настолько красивым?

— Ты пялишься.

— Знаю.

Ещё некоторое время они сохраняют молчание. Фил знает, что должен рассказать ему.

— Он вроде как поцеловал меня, — бормочет он в тишине.

Дэн резко поднимает голову.

— Почему?

— Я был слишком близко, а он думал, что мог заставить меня передумать и обойти мои правила, — признаётся Фил и тянется за рукой Дэна.

У них есть собственные правила. Необходимая деталь, чтобы их отношения работали. Дело в том, что и Дэн, и Фил — полные идиоты, раз их угораздило влюбиться. Фил — постоянный гость в БДСМ-клубах, он любит секс больше, чем кофе, и ему нужно показывать своё господство, хлестая временных рабов. Дэн же — самый милый, самый лучший человек из всех, кого встречал Фил. А ещё он асексуал. И надо сказать, это обстоятельство сделало несколько их первых свиданий ужасно неловкими, потому что Фил пытался добиться разрешения залезть Дэну в штаны, а тот в свою очередь отталкивал его, как только он упоминал любой вид сексуального взаимодействия. Возможно, всё пошло бы лучше, если бы Дэн прямо сказал Филу о том, что секс его мало интересует. На самом деле, секс не казался ему отвратительным. Спустя пять лет отношений они пробовали заниматься этим раз или два, только для эмоциональной связи, но обычно дело не заходило дальше быстрой дрочки — это было единственной вещью, относительно близкой к сексу, которая нравилась Дэну.

Фил любит Дэна всем сердцем. На самом деле. Он был готов отказаться от секса ради Дэна и радоваться тому, что он мог получить. Но через несколько месяцев они оба поняли, что это не сработает. Из-за нехватки еженедельных БДСМ-сессий Фил стал намного более раздражительным и легко срывался. Дэн хотел попытаться заняться сексом несколько раз, но всегда сдавал назад в последнюю минуту (отчего сексуальное неудовлетворение Фила росло ещё больше). Фил не мог злиться на Дэна за попытки. Спустя месяц продолжавшихся хреновых попыток он попросил Дэна прекратить.

И тогда они установили свои правила. Фил мог ходить в любой клуб по своему желанию — впрочем, это обычно был его любимый БДСМ-клуб — и цеплять там других людей, при условии, что он не будет с ними обниматься или целоваться. Особенно важной для Дэна была часть про поцелуи. Он сказал, что во время секса трудно удержаться от объятий, но поцелуи были очевидны. Важнее всего было то, что поцелуи были только их вещью. Раз уж тема секса была закрыта, что ещё оставалось Дэну делить с Филом и только с Филом?

Сегодня Фил нарушил правила, даже если это была не совсем его вина.

Дэн вопросительно осматривает его.

— Как именно он поцеловал тебя?

Фил сглатывает и подаётся к Дэну, касаясь его губ так же легко, как и тот парень в клубе.

Когда он отстраняется, то ожидает, что Дэн расстроится. Это уже случалось несколько раз в прошлом, в основном из-за того, что Фил был невнимателен. Обычно он выбирал тех, кого можно было принять за Дэна. Высокие, с каштановыми волосами, карими глазами и похожим телосложением. Ему редко удавалось обмануть самого себя, но несколько раз получалось, он забывал о правилах и вечер заканчивался грандиозной ссорой с Дэном, когда он возвращался домой.

Сегодня же Дэн приподнимает брови без малейшего намёка на злость.

— И это всё?

Фил хмурится.

— В смысле?

Дэн смеётся и обнимает Фила за шею.

— Ты идиот. Это едва ли за поцелуй можно считать. Ты даже моих губ не коснулся. Или его, в том случае.

— Я даже не потянулся за поцелуем! — защищается Фил.- Я нагнулся над ним, а он поднял голову и сделал это.

Теперь уже Дэн хохочет в голос и чмокает Фила в щёку. Когда он успокаивается, в его глазах виднеется радостный блеск.

— Чёрт, Фил, я думал, ты его засосал или что-то в этом роде. Не разводи такую драму.

Фил фыркает и притворяется обиженным.

— Я всю дорогу сюда убивался из-за этого.

— Да, да, ты отличный бойфренд, — чуть ли не пропевает Дэн и сворачивается калачиком рядом с Филом. Его руки щекочут кожу Фила и тот чувствует знакомое тёплое ощущение бабочек в животе.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — бурчит Фил и притягивает Дэна за поясницу поближе к себе. — Больше, чем кого-либо ещё на этой планете.

— Угу, — мычит Дэн. Он утыкается лицом в изгиб шеи Фила. — Ты воняешь.

— Прошу прощения? — восклицает Фил и пытается отодвинуться.

— От тебя несёт сексом и прокуренным клубом, — поясняет Дэн.

— Божечки, спасибо. — Фил закатывает глаза и тянется к Дэну, чтобы поцеловать его по-настоящему, сначала в губы, затем ниже по линии челюсти к шее. Там он оставляет несколько крохотных засосов на бледной коже. Закончив, он изучает красные пятна, зная, что завтра они превратятся в бледно-лиловые отметины, говорящие о том, что Дэн принадлежит ему.

Дэн тихо посмеивается.

— Ты меня до сих пор метишь?

— Знаешь же, что да, — отвечает Фил и обхватывает ладонями лицо Дэна. Ещё один поцелуй в губы, затем лёгкий чмок в нос. — Может, ты и не мой раб, но всё равно принадлежишь мне, а я помечаю то, что принадлежит мне.

— Просто засосы — это часть твоего извращённого образа жизни, и ты хочешь принести домой ко мне хотя бы их, — невозмутимо замечает Дэн.

Фил не может возразить. Это правда.

— Знаешь, что ещё мне нравится делать с тобой дома? — спрашивает он и приподнимает подбородок Дэна.

— Обниматься?

— Угу, — одобрительно мычит Фил и снова касается его губ.


End file.
